


R-XIII: BRS Returns

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Black Rock Shooter - All Media Types, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Epic Battles, French Kissing, Love Triangles, Multi, Neck Kissing, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: After the fall of Beacon and the loss of her comrades. Lightning (now going by Black Rook Shooter) helps Ruby find answers. While dealing with new and old foes. Ruby maybe a great warrior, there's a challenge she must face. To maintain her love for the pink-haired Wolf Faunus.
Set in an alternate timeline of RWBY XIII: Path of vengeance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place in the same universe as Path of Vengeance, but in a different timeline where all the Devil May Cry elements don't exists. Replacing it will be an element I dropped In Path of Vengeance. Black Rock Shooter. And Lightning's home wasn't destroyed making her how she is in that story. I won't be crossing the timelines. You know why.

**End of the Beginning**

An Atlas Academy student, Lightning Farron who is a member of the Guardian Corps (a group of super elite soldiers who viewed each other like family.) made her way to the CCT. Fighting through a large horde of Grimm. She wanted to get to that tower as a bright light was seen on the top. Her heart told Lightning, Ruby was there. Lightning trusted her Blazefire Saber, to help her get there. However, it was stained by the blood of her brothers and sisters in arms. It wasn't on purpose. Her trust and loyalty were betrayed. This might be the last time she'll use the Blazefire Saber. The Atlas student didn't have time to mourn the loss of her fellow comrades. "This never ends!" Lightning the Wolf Faunus cursed, slashing at a Grimm lunging at her with her gunblade. Lightning tore through the approaching Grimm. She needs to know if Ruby is alright. The world needs someone like her. "How can this happened?" the wolf Faunus said looking around sadly.

The once peaceful school grounds of Beacon Academy was turned into a war zone. White Fang, Grimm, corrupted robots, and GC soldiers attacked everyone relentlessly. Even the Atlas military had their hands full. Due to the fact someone activated the secret chips in the Guardian Corp soldiers' shoulder pad and helmets, that allows the soldiers to be controlled like robots. By the time Ironwood deactivated the chips, it was too late. The trust he had with Lightning, his men, and the people was shattered. He redeemed himself somewhat by shutting off the chips for good. Discovering the chips was infected with the same virus which corrupted the robots. Explaining why the GC soldiers had red glowing eyes. It did little to win back their trust as the chips were there in the first place.

Ironwood explained the chips was there because how valuable GC soldiers are. So the higher ups decided to have the control chips made so they have the GC soldiers be loyal to them no matter what. A fact they kept a secret from everyone.

Tho the battle of Beacon was done, and the White Fang retreated, the threat of the Grimm still lingers. Lightning used her electric Semblance to launch herself to the top of the tower. Once there, Lightning saw Ruby laying on the ground. Immediately, Lightning rushed to her side. She let out a sigh of relief finding out Ruby was only knocked out. Ruby must of done something so turn that Grimm Dragon into stone. Lightning then noticed fresh tears in Ruby's eyes. Her question why Ruby was crying was answered when she saw a familiar crown lay on the ground. The wolf Faunus widen her eyes in horror "No."

"Indeed, Pyrrha Nikos has met her end here and your precious rose saw it happened."

"Caius!" Lightning growled that the man standing on the Grimm dragon's head. He was the one who activated the chips. And infected them with the virus. Noel destroyed Lightning's shoulder pad, hoping it will free her. As it had a strange glow. He knew her well enough there was something wrong. But that didn't free her as that was a distraction. The chips in the Faunus GC soldiers was implanted in their very heads. Only when Ironwood shut off the chips, Lightning and the others stopped. But it was too late, Lightning is the only GC soldier left. As they turned on each other.

Caius who was a lion Faunus jumped down and drew his large sword from his back. The eye on the hilt glow an eerie light "Have you revenge then." he said coldly. Taking up his stance. Lightning set Ruby down. Wiping off her tears on her face. Tho her body is at its limit, she's still ready to fight. In a flash of red electricity, lunged at Caius who block her blows with ease. He looks over her gunblade that she made herself. It was well made. Then he looked at his opponent and smiled. "Did you enjoy slaying your comrades?"

Lightning growled "Damn you! You made me do! You made me kill my brothers and sisters!" Caius pushed Lightning back, making her stumble at a bit. She quickly recovered to block his fast one-handed swings with her Blazefire Saber. He followed up by tossing a powerful orb of darkness at point blank range. Instead of sending her flying, it made fall to the ground. Seeing Caius swing his sword down, rolling out of the way before it can hit her. Caius quickly grabbed by the head as tossed her to the frozen Grimm.

"I wasn't the one who secretly implanted a mind control chip in your head. Shows how much they value you. We're nothing but animals to them."

"But, they are humans who accept us the way we are! Something you White Fang scum will never understand!" Lightning shouted as she got up.

" **I** do. I'm only using the White Fang to achieve my own goals. They're just a means to an end." Once Caius achieves it, he plans to kill Adam. The mad bull needs to be put down.

Not believing him one bit, Lightning smashed her sword into the ground. Sending a shockwave of red lightning. Caius just batted it away like it's nothing. He realized it was a desecration as Lightning vanished. Then she reappears behind him and with all her might, slashed him on the back. He was sent flying, hitting the frozen Grimm Dragon "Impressive." Caius chuckled getting up casually. Then he places his hand on the Grimm drain some energy from it. "But not good enough." he smashed his sword to the ground, send a shockwave of darkness to Lightning. With no time to get out of the way blocked it. But Caius was not done and rush at her. With her sword still up, she continued to block his fast heavy hitting blows. Her sword began to crack under the heavy assault. Caius jumped back and landed on the frozen Grimm's head.

He lifted his hand and drain more energy from the Grimm and a was ready his Mega Flare attack. He had it at less than half strength. Not bothering to use his full strength to kill Lightning and Ruby. He was shocked and impressed when Lightning block it with her sword. She won't let it hit the ground "Ruby!?" Lightning looked behind her. When her eyes fell on Ruby, a hidden power stirred within her "I won't let you DIE!" then her symbol appeared over her heart, radiating a bright light. And blue flame shoots out of her left eye.

With power never she felt before run through her, pushed Mega Flare back at Caius "WHAT?!" he had no time to react and was hit be his own move. Lightning was not done just yet. She pointed her gunblade in gun-mode to Caius. Her eyes widen then it turn black and transformed into a larger gun. The name rock Cannon popped in her head. Also, the knowledge how to use it. So, she charged up a shot and fired. The powerful blue beam hit Caius directly.

Recovering from Lightning's attack, feeling a bit numb all over his body, saw the symbol on her chest. "I must inform Salem about this." Caius then vanished a mist of darkness. Seeing this, Lightning let off a sigh of relief and dropped her new weapon. The huge gun turns back to its normal form. It was covered in burns, dents, and cracks. Also, the strain on her body was too much and was about to collapse. But was then caught.

"It's alright. I got ya, kiddo. I got ya." Qrow said with a smile and handing her a Potion. He seems to appear out of nowhere. She didn't complain, he was Ruby's uncle, so she can finally relax. As she drank the Potion, Qrow noticed the glowing symbol before it faded and the flame on her eye fade. Lightning's once green eyes were now blue and have a circular pattern on them. He knew she had that power. "Why we getting out of here." he asked Lightning.

"Sounds good." Lightning said with a weak voice.

Qrow got Lightning and Ruby to a medic to treat their wounds. But not all wounds can heal. Too many good people were lost this day. Learning that Lightning had no family to go back to. Also had no desire to go back to Atlas. He didn't blame her, the things they did there was unforgivable. Like taking Faunus in just to make them soldiers. Qrow offered Lightning to stay at Ruby's. She accepted. Lightning wanted to be close to Ruby and was worried about Yang. Seeing that she lost an arm. Learning that Blake did "that" again, plans to find her and have a _word_ with her.

Arriving at Ruby and Yang's home, Qrow saw Taiyang trying to communicate with someone on his scroll but only got static.

"Nothing." Taiyang said in frustration.

"Just turn it off. Without the CCT, there's no point." Qrow said then motion Lightning (who has Ruby in her arms) to take Ruby to her room.

"Communication down across the entire Kingdom, no way to contact the outside world... and Ozpin's still missing." Taiyang said grimly. He noticed the emotionless look on Lightning's face.

"Yeah." Qrow sighed.

"This is bad, Qrow."

"Yeah, this is bad."

Ruby's father was going the thank the Faunus for protecting Ruby. But she was fast asleep by Ruby's bed. The two men didn't blame them. Considering how hard she fought. Evident by bandages and how ripped her uniform is. Seeing the wolf Faunus was the same size as Yang, Taiyang asked her to lend Lightning some of her clothes. Yang told him she didn't care. This saddens him greatly, never had he thought her fiery spirit will be snuffed out.

Ruby opened her eyes. Looking around, noticed she was in her room back home. And her father who was sleeping in a chair. He must have been by her side the entire time she was asleep. The sounds of her getting up woke him up. "Ruby!" he and immediately rushes to her side "You're awake!"

"What happened?" Ruby groaned.

"Your uncle Qrow and your friend Lightning found you, unconscious. They got you out of there, though, and brought you home safe."

"Wait! Yang! Is she alright!? How is Light?"

"Uh... She's uh... she's gonna be alright. I think she's just... I think it's just gonna take some time for her to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her. As for Lightning, she's fine. Still sore from all the fighting she did all night." Taiyang placed over his eyes. Holding back tears. When for sure he knows he's not going to cry, put his hand down and gave his best smile "I'm just glad to have my girls back at home."

Ruby then recalls all that happened. "What happened to the school!? And Vale!? Were they able to clear out the Grimm?"

"Things at Vale are under control, but the school... It's... it's not that simple. That thing, whatever it is, doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But it's not disappearing. It's... kind of... frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad, but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school."

Ruby tilts her head in confusion "I did... what?"

"Hm?"

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?"

"I... Look that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess."

"It's always a mess."

Ruby and Taiyang Turned to see Qrow standing by the door. Finishing his flask, he asked "Mind if we have a minute?"

"What, I can't stay here!?"

"Tai. Please"

Taiyang stands up sighing, then kisses Ruby on the forehead. "I'm glad you're alright. I'll go make us some tea." On his way out, Taiyang gave Qrow a glare who just brushed it off. Qrow made his way to Ruby's bed, grabbing a chair along the way. Then spinning it to face Ruby and sits down nonchalantly with one leg over the other.

"So, how you feeling?"

"Um... I kind of hurt... all over." Ruby groans.

"That makes sense, after what you did." he chuckled, crossing his arms.

"You guys keep saying that! That I did something! What are you talking about!?" Ruby demanded, getting a bit frustrated with not getting a straight answer.

Qrow unfolds his arms and legs and leans in a bit "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I ran up the side of the tower, and when I got to the top, I..." sadness came over her, recalling the last thing she saw "Pyrrha! Is she...?"

Qrow looks down sadly "She's gone."

"I..." tears from Ruby's face began to fall "I... I got to the top..." she starts to cry. "and I saw Pyrrha..." her sadness turns to rage. Gripping her blanket tighter. Feeling her tears drying a bit "and Cinder...and then everything went white!" She knew Cinder's name because Ruby was introduced to her by Emerald. Someone who betrayed her friendship. Who's the one responsible for what happened to Penny. And made Yang into a monster.

"Anything else?"

Ruby wipes the tears from her eyes "I remember.. my head hurting."

"The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?"

"I... I don't know. I think it was something about..."

"Silver eyes." Qrow cuts her off "That's an extremely rare trait."

"So?"

"You're special, Ruby. And not in the _Daddy loves his special angel_ kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down." Qrow chuckles "It's a ridiculous story."

"But... you think that I might be..."

Qrow smiles. "Well, a giant monster is currently frozen on top of Beacon Tower. And you're here, safe in bed." Getting up he made his way to the window, then leans on the sill, looking outside. Ruby wonder why her uncle is looking outside.

"Wait, wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me... the night we met?"

"All those missions I go on... all the times I'm away in some far-off place... it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off."

"And what could I do? If I'm so special, then I can help, right?"

Qrow can help but smile. Even after all that happened, Ruby still wants to make things right. "You really wanna help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now." he begins to walk to the door "Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you. Catch ya later, kiddo." he winks at Ruby before leaving. He then stops as he remembered something. "There's something you should know about Lightning. Or should I say, Black Rock Shooter."

"Is that her real name? She told me after her parents died, she gave up the name they gave her and called herself Lightning."

"Summer is her real name." hearing this froze Ruby to her core. Qrow knew she'll give that reaction so he explained. "Both your mom and Black's were best friends."

"Black?"

"Saying Black Rock Shooter in casual conversation it a bit much. Simply calling her Black is easier." Qrow laughed "Anyways, Black's mom loved yours very, so she named her daughter after her."

"Is there anything special with S-Black too?" Ruby asked.

"Once every century, a small number of girls are born with a soul from the Otherworld. A world where battle, is the only thing. No one knows why that is, but a girl born with a soul from that world. Become great warriors. Some like Black can summon and use giant weapons with ease. Atlas _found_ Black and cloned her. They named her Rose." Ruby can hear a hint of anger in his voice. She knows why "She was supposed to be their super soldier. This clone called herself White Rock Shooter."

"Where is this clone?"

"Still at Atlas." the seasoned hunter's went dark "I seen this clone up close. Seen what she did." Ruby was shocked to see fear on his face "She pure evil." not wanting to talk about Black's clone anymore, waved goodbye and left the room.

Alone in her room thought it best to check up on her sister. During her walk, there recalled a meeting some with a white coat with a black star on the back. It was when she last encounter with Roman. Right away, Ruby felt uneasy around this person. She told Ruby to leave Roman to her. As she jumped off the airship. Ruby heard Roman's blood-curdling screams. Not wanting to know what Black's clone did to Roman. Continued her way to Yang's room. When she got there, saw Yang in her bed looking out the window. "Yang?" Ruby called out to her. But her sister didn't say anything, so Ruby was about to leave when Yang finally spoke.

.

"Ruby." when she turn to face Yang, Ruby saw her crying. Ruby ran to her and hugged her sister.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Ruby said happily.

"But I'm not." Ruby frowned and backed off. She never saw Yang like this. Like her father said: Yang was too strong to let something get her down. But not this time, the dragon lost her fire.

"It's all gone the school, Penny, Pyrrha, and..." Yang looks at her missing arm.

"Yang, where are Weiss and Blake?"

"Weiss' father... came for her."

"What? What do you mean?"

"No one outside of Vale knows what happened here. Before the tower fell, the last thing people saw was Atlas attacking innocent people and Grimm destroying the city. Did you know Black had a chip in her head, that made her kill her friends?" Ruby was horrified to hear this. "Everyone's scared. No one knows who to trust. So, Weiss' father came to take her back to Atlas, where he thinks it's safe. She's gone. He put Black's clone was her bodyguard." Yang shudders remembering her. Unable to forget the blood over her lips. And how she eagerly licked it off.

"Well, what about-"

"And Blake ran!" Yang angry cuts her off "Sun saw her go. After we got to the city, she just... ran!"

"But... why!?"

"I don't know... and I don't care."

"There has to be a reason she-"

"No, there doesn't! Sometimes bad things just happen, Ruby!"

"So, what do we do now?"

"You can do whatever you want. I'm gonna lie here."

"Yang..."

"Just leave me alone." Yang said coldly.

Ruby turned and made her way out then said looking over the shoulder "I love you."

"I'm sorry Ruby."

"It's o-"

"I kissed Black." Ruby a knife got through her heart. Yang did bother to look at her sister as she continued "I know how you feel about her, and I get it. Black's strong, kind, brave, beautiful. When Blake ran, Black was there for me. She could have gone after Blake and dragged her back. But she stayed with me, saying I'm more important. Black's what everything Blake should have been. Don't be mad at her Ruby, you're just too slow to make the first move." having heard enough, Ruby slammed the door.

She then saw Black walking down the hallway. Wearing Yang's Hunter outfit. It disturbed Black just how well it fit her. Black smiled when she saw Ruby awake "Rub-" she was cut off when Ruby tackled her to the ground.

"I'm so glad your okay, Black." Ruby said tightening her arms around Black. She met Black the same time she met Penny. Black was ordered to look after Penny, so she'll go where every Penny goes. As a bodyguard. Not that Penny needs someone to look after her, as she can take care of herself. But her father is overprotective much like Ruby's. "So, your name is Black Rock Shooter now, huh?"

"Yeah, call me Black for short. Sorry, I didn't tell you. Then name Lightning is tied to pain memories of what happened lately."

"It's okay, Black." Ruby said getting up and sitting on the older girl's stomach. She notices white rings on Black's blue eyes. Must be because of Black's new powers. "I know you kissed Yang."

A look of regret came over Black's face "Ruby I can-" Ruby stopped her with a finger on Black's lips.

"I know it wasn't your fault." Ruby then leans in, her face very close to Black's. "How far you went with Yang?"

"Just a kiss, that's it." Black answer immediately.

Ruby got off Black "Mind going with a walk with me?" she asked holding out a hand. "I've been in bed for awhile and I want to stretch out my legs."

"Sure." Black said taking Ruby's and. Ruby lead Black to her room and helped her get changed into her set of clothes, she wears so often. After that, Ruby then lead Black to her mother's grave. Or so Black thought when Ruby tackled Black to the ground. Before Black can ask Ruby why she was silenced by Ruby's lips on her own. Ruby's lips were soft and sweet. The human girl deepens the kiss with her Faunus lover. By shoving her tongue in Black's mouth.

Ruby lost dear friends, teammates, ever her own sister. But she can't lose Black. She needs her. Ruby had held back her feelings back, so she can be a great leader. Not this time. She'll show just how Black means to her. The two stop kiss due to the need for air. A string of saliva still connects their lips. Once air returned in their lungs. Ruby kissed Black again. The kiss was wilder than the last. Ruby open her shirt a bit and placed Black's head on her neck.

"Please Black, I need you." hearing Ruby say her true name like that, trigger a primal desire in Black. As she bit and licked Ruby's neck heard her make sounds Black never dreamed of hearing. Black will keep hearing this up until winter. Because they're some answers that needed to be solved.

Ruby and Black step outside wearing backpacks. Once Ruby quietly shuts the front door. Saw Jaune, Ren, Nora and Noel. They too had backpacks. They had talked for a bit a decide to call themselves Team RNNJRS.

"Hey." Jaune greeted the leader and vice-leader of the team.

"Hey, Jaune. Haven's a long way to go."

"I know. It's the only way we have."

"Are you sure you want to come along?" Ruby asked.

"The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain."

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it."

Ruby smiled "Then let's get started." with that said, team RNNJRS began their journey. As they walked down the road. Taiyang was going to give Ruby her breakfast. He drops it when he saw Ruby and Black was not there. Taiyang ran out hoping to find them, but he failed to see the note on the bed. Yang saw someone outside her window. It was a girl with a sleeveless hoodie with white flames on the hood itself. Black knee highs with matching shoes. There's a symbol of a fist on the left side of the hoodie. The girl had dark skin and long wild black hair. Besides the big black tattoo on her shoulder was the bright orange eyes. Like with Black, white rings are in her eyes. Both Yang and the girl locked eyes. There was disappointment in her eyes.

When she turn to leave, Yang saw a bladed lance on her back. Yang wasn't the only one with this kind of encounter. Blake was in Vale, traveling on the rooftops. She came across two girls. One had the same hair colour as Nora. The clothes she has on is a black and white dress. On her head is a large black spiky crown. She had black metal clawed hands. What Blake found odd was the metal wheels on her feet. And the strange yellow eyes with the white circular pattern.

Someone was with this girl. When Blake saw her, she thought she saw a ghost. "Pyrrha is that you?!" Blake called out. She noticed the large black sword with a saw-edge on her back. When Pyrrha turn, Blake saw her once green eyes were now bright red. They too had the same pattern as the other girl.

The Pyrrha look-a-like drew her sword. Frighten, Blake ran. "Coward." the look-a-like said annoyed.

"How's your new body, Black Gold Saw?"

"Tho this the body of my Other self. It will take some time for me to get us to it. And it's just ME in here."

"Considering I just used a Phoenix Down to remake that body after it turned to dust. I'm not surprised."

Black Gold Saw smiled "I'm surprised you did that, Vanille."

"It's Chariot!" she snapped "After learning her big sister's death, the soul of the other me is in a deep sleep. So I'm just like you now."

Black Gold Saw then to a fighting stance "Be a good little sister and help your big sister warm up."

Chariot smiled and summoned her black and gold broadsword and large shield that is actually a wheel. "Just to let you know, I only brought you back, so I can kill you myself."

"Can you do it? Our bodies are sisters." as Chariot and Black Gold Saw had their fight. Weiss was sitting in a plane with her father. Sitting in front of was her "bodyguard" who look too comfortable having a shock collar on her neck. Weiss demanded her father why he cloned Black, and of course, she got no answer. She wonders if he even knows just how twisted this clone is. Sitting next to her was Weiss' other bodyguard. She looked about Ruby's age and has similar features to Black. Including the pink hair. Her eyes was an eerie green. She wore a black Gothic Lolita style dress and black bolero, a white ribbon on the waist, leggings, and black pumps. Just like Chariot, she too had black metal clawed hands. But her's was smaller. Her name was Dead Master.

"I'm not a clone if that what you're wondering." Dead Master said smiling "I'm Lightning's long lost little sister, Serah Farron."


	2. Preview: The Four Lights

Miles away, someone else is looking at that same moon. Weiss. Who's trapped in her own home. "Protection" her father says. But she knows better. She had no freedom in this prison. The dress Jacques made her wear is proof of that. This **thing** she's forced to wear did not match who she is. She maybe one of noble blood, but she's also a warrior. A Huntress.

Wearing this made her feel like the rest of the women of Atlas. Weiss can't wear her previous outfit as it's been destroyed. At least she keeps her hair the way she likes it. Whence the reason why she likes night time. She can take off the dreaded thing and put on a nightgown. The opened and Weiss overjoyed to see a very handsome Wolf Faunus walk in. Black's second clone named Claire Farron or simply known as Rock. Thankfully she's not like White.


	3. The Four Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear some confusion of Lightning's new names, Ruby, Yang, Taiyang and the narrative will call her Black. Everyone else calls her Summer. Hope those clear things up.

It's been several months since Beacon fell. During that time the Grimm haven gotten stronger and smarter. Communication across the Kingdoms has yet to be reestablished as all attempts to fix the tower was meet with failure. No thanks to Caius and his Grimm army. He made Beacon his domain. Caius had the machine that held the former Fall Maiden fixed. Next, he placed someone else in it, Paddra Nsu-Yeul. The girl who can see through time but the price for this power is deep. Caius place his hand on the glass "I will save you." the Lion Faunus vowed.

"And we will do anything to keep that vow." Caius turned to see the clone of Black Rock Shooter. White Rock Shooter. Her clothes changed a bit, the coat is shorter and double sleeved, she replaced the uniform the GC uniform with a white string bikini top, tight short-shorts, fingerless gloves, and knee-high boots with black heels.

"You escaped your prison?" Caius asked.

"It was simple, the fools thought a shock collar on a person who commands lightning would keep me in line." White laughed then her voice became cold as ice. "I made those fool pay with their lives."

"Bloodlust is unbecoming of you. And killing Tyrian was unnecessary." Caius said with the clear calmness he's known for having.

White smiled and placed her hand on her chest. "This body may be a copy, but the blood of the **real** Lightning Farron that flows through these veins is real. Did you know this blood holds her memories and emotions?"

"What are you getting with this?" Caius asked curiously. Interested by her statement.

White made a sadistic grin. "That she's the reason why I'm like this. Besides, monster like me and Tyrian won't hesitate to kill each other, if we got in each other's way."

Ruby and Black walk down a dirt road. Donning new clothes. Ruby's outfit still had the red and black colours. The waist corset was replaced with an overbust corset that was not on too tight. Severing as something like a chest armour (according to Ruby anyways). Under the corset was a white high-neck décolletage blouse. When the corset is off, the blouse showed a bit cleavage. The only time she takes it off is when she's alone with Black. On her arm were black leather wrist bracers and brown straps that connect to a small backpack. Which holds healing items like potions and a first-aid kit. The skirt is the same, but the belt is different also the boots that have four buckled straps. Ruby switch her legging to thigh-high stockings with a long-stemmed rose. Tho they are new, wear and tear were already showing. Much like her favourite cloak. Which was being held in place by a single clip in the shape of her symbol. Instead of two cross pins.

Black wore a long black coat with a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves, also has a white star on the front top left side and the middle of the back. A white wrapping is tied around her left bicep. The pull strings on the coat are white. Black wears the coat closed because she only wears a black bikini top under it. Also, the coat must be closed so Ruby won't be distracted by Black's rock hard abs, two scars on her midriff, and chest. She also wears tight-fitting shorts and black knee-high boots. On her hip, is a black sheath tied by the belt with the same colour. In the sheath is a black katana called Black Blade. The katana is made with the remains of Blazefire Saber. As the gunblade was beyond repair.

The couple reached an edge of a cliff, seeing a village in flames. With her wolf ears, Black can hear the screams from the helpless people. And the growls of the Grimm. Ruby unfolds Crescent Rose, its covered in scratches and dents. Black draws Black Blade, it too in the same condition. As soon a Nevermore flew overhead. With the help from their Semblance jumped on flying Grimm. It cried when Crescent Rose hooked around its wing, and Black Blade was stabbed in the back of its neck. When flew over the village square. The couple sliced the Nevermore's wing and head. They land on a statue of a couple. Destroying it on impact.

As they stood back-to-back, Ruby and Black removed their hoods. The Beowolves circled them as they licked their lips. Black stabs her katana in the ground and pulled down her right sleeve, revealing a yellow bracelet that turned into Ember Celica. She recovers it from Beacon before going to Patch. A Beowolf lunged at Black. She quickly ducks and punches it. It flew over the Wolf Faunus to Ruby who sliced it half. The others soon began their attack on Ruby and Black. Black took her katana then both her and Ruby spun. Turning into a whirlwind of red roses and lightning. The Beowolves were sent into the air. The Wolf Faunus howled and large orbs of red electricity shot up and hit the Grimm.

Ruby and Black jump high in the air, drew the orbs in, then rocket back to the ground pulling the orbs with them. Upon landing, the orbs turn into bolts of lightning. Each striking a Grimm. The force of the bolts destroys the stone brick covered ground. It also kicked up a lot of dirt. Visibility was poor in the cloud, but they can hear heavy footsteps. Black quickly held her katana in front of Ruby, as a large fist was about to hit her.

The strength behind sent Ruby and Black flying through a wood door. As they got up saw a gorilla Grimm called a Beringel. It pounded its chest and let a loud roar. Both Ruby and Black took note of the scars on its bone plates and the missing eye. It's clear that this Grimm survive a lot of battles. So this will be a tough battle. The gorilla Grimm rushed at the duo, Ruby jumped over it and in perfect sync stabbed the Grimm both in the stomach and back. But it didn't feel a thing. The Beringel grabbed both girls, then tossed them at two far ends of the village square. Ruby landed on a ruined canopy made of a wood. Black fond herself on the roof of the church.

Realising that they been separated, tried to regroup. But the Beringel won't let them as it threw Beowolves to cut Ruby off. Also, other Beowolves swarmed Black to keep her in place. Little they know, Black fights the Beowolves at full power. She didn't go a max because Ruby was with her. Needing to regroup with Ruby, began to charge her Semblance. Bolts of lightning ran down. Some hit the Beowolves. With a howl, Black's Aura swirled around her and shot up in the sky.

Once Black's Aura settles down. Her hair turned silver that stood on end in a flame-like pattern with two bangs going down the right side of her face. One longer than the other. Her Aura was still flowing around her like a flame. Sparks flickered on her Aura. Black's blue eyes change to red. Ruby gave a name for this state; Super Charge. When Black learn how to go in that state. Sent letters to other clones (except White) to achieve Super Charge in great detail.

With one swing of her Black Blade vaporise the Beowolves. Jumping down from the church Black rush the gorilla Grimm with extreme speeds. It swung a fist at her, but Black match it with her own punch. The fits smashed together with equal strength. With the Beringel detracted Ruby fired a shot aim for the back of its head. But the Beringel then land a punch on Black's stomach. Knocking the wind out of her as well her Aura that was ignited around her. Ruby became very enraged seeing this.

So, Ruby ran a full speed (blowing some of the Beowolves away) then slice the back of its legs and the rest of it body. Black got up and turned Ember Celica into Rock Cannon. Charged up a shot and blew its head off. Reverting back to normal, Black dropped her weapons and was about to collapse. "I got you, sweetheart." Ruby said lovely, holding Black in her arms. She was revealed to see the rest of Team RNNJRS son arrive.

"The Grimm must have been really strong if you went Super Charge." Noel said, noticing how tired Black is. The drawbacks of Super Charge is that it uses a lot of Aura and stamina. Making Black very weak.

"Rest here with Ruby, Summer." Ren suggested, giving Ruby and Black a bag of food. The worn out Wolf Faunus nodded.

"Leave the rest to us!" Nora said smiling with her weapon resting on her shoulders.

"Alright team, let's go!" Jaune said and lead the others deeper in the village. Ruby and Black are the leaders of the team, but since they're no condition to keep going. Jaune had to fill in. Ruby sat down and lay her lover on her lap. Letting her sleep under the moon's light.

Miles away, someone else is looking at that same moon. Weiss. Who's trapped in her own home. "Protection" her father says. But she knows better. She had no freedom in this prison. The dress Jacques made her wear is proof of that. This **thing** she's forced to wear did not match who she is. She maybe one of noble blood, but she's also a warrior. A Huntress.

Wearing this made her feel like the rest of the women of Atlas. Weiss can't wear her previous outfit as it's been destroyed. Burn to ash. At least she keeps her hair the way she likes it. Whence the reason why she likes night time. She can take off the dreaded thing and put on a nightgown. The door opened and Weiss overjoyed to see a very handsome Wolf Faunus walk in. Black's second clone named Claire Farron or simply known as Rock. Thankfully she's not like White. Rock wore the same clothes as Black's, but the pull strings are black and theirs a chain attached to her belt. Their's no sheath for her Black Blade as she can summon it like her Rock Cannon. Unlike Black, she wears her jacket open (by Weiss' request because those abs are to die for. It helps that they're no scars on them) and wears black gloves.

"You kept me waiting." Weiss said with fake annoyance.

Rock bowed with hands behind her back. "My sincere apologies my lady." Weiss bit the inside of her lip as she spoke "Black sent me a letter to make myself stronger. Since I'm tasked with protecting you, I'm must be at my very best." before Rock can continue, Weiss suddenly kissed her with great want and desire.

"Love me you beautiful Faunus! I waited too long for this!" Weiss said still kissing Rock. With her strong arms, Rock lifted Weiss and lay her on the bed. Reaching the age of eighteen, they can finally go all the way. And they went at it till sunrise.

A sunrise Blake was looking at by the docks. She dons a new outfit. It consisted of a long white coat that has a dark grey lining over a sleeveless black crop top. Which has rectangular and diamond-shaped cutouts around the neckline. A white belt over black tight-fitting pants. Over her torso is a strap that when diagonally that has a smaller magnetic clip to act as a sheath for Gambol Shroud. Thigh-high black heeled boots with golden edges on the top. On the left boot is a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot has her emblem in white located on the outer side of the thigh. On the back of the of her belt is a white pouch.

Blake was travelling alone for awhile, but meeting someone from her past. The last clone of Black's, Lumina Farron, AKA; Stella. Stella had around her neck a pair of dog tags and has two lines of barcode-like scars on her midriff. She wears a black jacket (shot as White's) with a white stripe down both sleeves and the logo of the SDC on her left shoulder. A pair of black gloves. The jacket covers a black string bikini and below, a pair of black shorts with various pouches attached to it. She wears black boots with a similar pattern to her jacket and a pouch on her right thigh. There's one thing unique about this clone. She has her hair in a side ponytail.

The clone was once of a member of the White Fang. Much like Blake. Tho Stella left much sooner. She tried to get Blake to leave with her, but Adam still had a grip on her. "It's been a while since we get to talk alone." Stella said walking up to Blake with hands behind her head.

"Yes." Blake said holding her arm nervously. "Thank you for meeting with me Stella."

"Whatever, here's the ticket to the boat." Stella said handing it to Blake. "The other me had been telling me how Yang is through her letters."

"How is she?" Blake asked meekly.

Stella had a grim expression "The bond between Ruby and Yang is no more."

Yang sat on a stump just outside of her home. Dressed in very casual wear. Jacket, tank top, baggy pants, and sneakers. She had her hair tied in a ponytail. Her gaze on her left arm. Her thoughts going to her little sister. And Black. Missing them both. Reflecting how she behaved recently felt remorseful. Trying to take Black away from Ruby. That might be the worst thing she had ever done to her sister. By the time Yang realise what she has done, it was too late.

She in too deep. The line has been cross. "It too late to turn back now." Yang said to herself. "I'll make Black-no Summer mine."


	4. A Sword and Shield of Crimson

Mercury and Emerald watch with shock and horror as a large group of Grimm crawl out from black pools of slime. A sight befitting this dark and desolate landscape. They were sure glad to be in far away from that. A snap of fingers drew their attention. Both when to Cinder's side, who sat on a table made from crystal. Cinder's hair was much shorter and now wears an eye patch on the left side of her face. The left sleeve of her new red dress was very long. Covering her entire left arm. Sitting across from Cinder is a man with a mustache named Arthur Watts who's going over is Scroll. "Yes, yes, keep your posse in check." he said getting a rise from Mercury who wants to give him a piece of his mind. But Emerald held Mercury back.

"You hear that? Silence." Watts asked a large, muscular, bearded man named Hazel Rainart. But Hazel just looked at him with an unimpressed side glance. "I've half a mind to thank the little girl that bested you." the exquisitely dressed man said with a grin.

Cinder tries to say something back, but her voice only came out in a raspy whisper. Realizing the state of her voice, motion Emerald to come closer so she can talk with her.

Watts just shook his head at this "Pathetic. Why did you even-" the sounds of heavy metal doors opening quickly stop whatever Watts was going to say. Entering the room was Salem with Caius and White walking with her. Her presence made everyone stand. She seems to glide across the floor, however sounds of footsteps can be heard. Caius and White walk close by her side. They stop in front of a candle and crystal display. Hazel noticed that Caius and White have similar air to them.

"Watts." Salem said causing the man to straighten up. "Do you find such malignance necessary?" she asked him as she gestures every to sit back down.

"I apologize, ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure." Watts said nervously.

Salem sat down on her throne and she stretches out an arm, allowing White to sit on her lap. Who was more than happy to accept her offer. "Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder." Salem began while running her fingers through White's hair. "She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly, killed dear Ozpin. So I'm curious, to what failures are you referring?" she asked holding White closely. If White had a tail, it would be wagging. Caius stood next to Salem and was a bit embarrassed by White's action.

"Well, the girl with the Silver Eyes." Watts said. Trying to make Cinder look bad. Something he does a lot.

"Yes. We've dealt with their kind before. How is it a novice was able to best one of us?" Hazel asked with a gravelly voice.

Watts agrees "My thoughts exactly. Even without her new power, it should have been effortless."

Salem chuckled at this "It is because of the Maiden's power. Make no mistake, Cinder, you hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment." Cinder was not too pleased hearing this. But Salem paid no mind to this and gave out some orders. "Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral."

"Very good." Watts bows his head.

Salem then turns her attention to her dear bloodthirsty wolf Faunus in her arms. "White my dear, continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden."

White did a cold, unnerving laugh "As you wish, my master." the clone said enthusiastically.

"And Hazel, I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same." Salem ordered, still scratching a favourite part of White's ear.

"As you wish." Hazel nodded.

Cinder lifted a finger to get Emerald's attention, but it took a moment for her to notice. She leans in and Cinder whispers in Emerald's ear. When she was done, Emerald straighten up.

"Speak, child." Caius said coldly. His arms folded across his massive chest.

"She wants to know… What about the girl?" Emerald said with some hesitation.

Watts scoffs at this "What about her? Seems to me that this is Cinder's problem, not ours." Cinder was angered by this and slams her fist on the table. Shooting a glare at him, but Watts just grins.

Salem gave the situation some thought and came up with an idea. "White?"

"Yes?" White said in a cutesy voice that made everyone (except Salem) uncomfortable. Especially Caius.

Salem chuckles "Leave Spring for now. Go find the girl with silver eyes."

White's eyes widen in excitement. "Wait, does this mean?"

Salem smiles "Just bring the girl to me. I don't care what you do to the others." this was music to White's ears. She can't wait to fight Black in this body. But first, she needs to visit a 'friend'.

A farm boy named Oscar Pine woke up bright and early to do morning chores. "OSCAR!" the sounds of White's voice caused him to drop the bucket filled with water.

"W-W-White. What are you doing here?!" he stammered backing away but was quickly stopped in his tracks by White's arm around his neck.

"I got this important mission to do, so I won't be seeing you anymore." she said with fake sadness. Something Oscar picked up easily. The arm around his neck suddenly tightens, cutting off air from his lungs. "You haven't told anyone what you saw, right?" she asks in a murderous tone.

"No!" he said gasping for air.

"Good." White said smiling and releasing his neck. Oscar instantly fell to his knees. White watched with glee as he regains the ability to breathe. "I have this visit short as I have a plane to catch and a sister to meet."

Rubbing his neck, Oscar watched White leave with a casual wave. He hopes this sister of hers is not like her.

Sounds of gunfire rang throughout a green forest. Nora and Ren were talking about their team name. A conversation they have been having since the morning.

"I'm just sayin'." Nora said. "There's more members of JNPR in this team than RWBY. It just makes sense to go with that one."

"But juniors isn't a color." Ren pointed out.

Nora groans "How can I be more clear? They are three of use and one of her."

"But we're helping Ruby with her objective." Ren reminded her why they are here on the road in the first place. Behind him, Jaune, Noel (who wore his Battle Attire.) and Black waiting behind a rock. Ren was going to say something but was cut off by Lightning's yawn.

"You all right, pal?" Noel asked his childhood friend. "You look exhausted. Still feeling the effects of Super Charge?"

Black shakes her head.

"Then why you look so tired?" Nora asked.

Black lets out another yawn. "Ruby didn't let me get a wink of sleep last night. She's trying to break Weiss and Rock's record of thirteen times. break thirteen she yells, BREAK THIRTEEN!" Black yells.

"How did you find the time? We're on the road." Ren asked.

"Ruby finds a way." Black said dramatically. There was an awkward silence that was thankfully cut by Nora.

"Guys check this out!" Everyone ran to Nora's voice. What she found was looks like a destroyed building. It was hard to tell that it is as little remains. Just pillars and knocked down walls that are being absorbed by the forest. At the middle was a crimson sword worn out by time. Stabbed into a raised platform. It looks so brittle that just touching it could break it apart. That didn't stop Nora and tries to pull the sword out.

To everyone's shock, Nora can't. She used all her strength, but the sword will not budge. Due to being close, it saw something on the hilt that caught her eye. "Isn't that your symbol Summer?"

Black went up to the sword and her eyes widen upon seeing it. "How?" she said looking down on her chest than on the sword. Sure enough, they matched. Nora moved out of the way so Black can have a shot of pulling the sword out. Right when her hands grip the handle a bolt of red lightning hit it, and the sword was now brand new.

The Wolf Faunus slowly pulls the sword out of the platform. When she turns the blade of the sword up, red sparks shot out from it and hit her left arm. A large crimson shield forms on her arm. Before anyone could say a thing felt a rubble. "No better time to test them out." Jaune said rushing towards the where Ruby is along with with the rest of the team.

Ruby jump from tree to tree, firing at the Grimm with a body made of boulders. The trees didn't stop it from chasing Ruby. One of the tree branches she lands on broke, causing her to fall. "Bad…landing strategy!" she said as she fell. Her Faunus lover caught her in midair. She was happy to see Black and wrapped her arms around the Faunus' neck. The sword on her back caught her eye. But she'll save the question for later.

A Grimm is needs slaying.

The rest of the Team saw the couple trying to getting away. Ruby still fired some shots at the Grimm. "Let's get that thing off her." Jaune said as Ren and Noel leap up to a tree.

"Don't forget me!" Nora said following them.

The giant Grimm cuts her off with a swing of its stone fist but was knocked back by Nora's Magnhild. Taking advantage of its staggered state Ren and Noel jumped at it for a surprise attack. But blocked their blades with its other arm. It went for a follow-up strike with double arm strike. However, Nora intercepts with a powerful swing with her hammer. Effectively destroying both its arms.

The remains it's once rock made arms flew in many directions. Ren, Nora, and Noel manage to evade it while Ruby hid behind Black used her new shield to block the incoming rocks. Jaune was not so lucky as one of them hits him in the family jewels. Noel rush to his side to help Jaune up "You might need this." Noel said giving Jaune one of his blades.

"Thanks." he said with pain smile.

The Grimm grew a pair of black clawed arms out of red glowing circles with that looks like an eye in the middle. It shoves its arms into a pair of trees. "His arm is a tree!" Jaune shouted.

"Kind of a downgrade if you ask me." Noel whispers to Jaune who agrees with him.

"Big mistake!" Ruby said with a smile. She loads a fire Dust magazine into Crescent Rose. Then took aim at the Grimm.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Black said worryingly.

"It will be fine." Ruby reassured and pulls the trigger. The bullet hits its mark but sets one of the Grimm's arm on fire. Then it sets its sights on Jaune.

"Big mistake!" Jaune shouts running away. Even with a weapon is not sure he can deal with a giant flaming arm swing at him. Jaune wished he had his shield.

Black was about to make a remark but Ruby placed a finger on her lips "Don't...say...anything."

Jaune proved to be the perfect distraction for Ren and Noel. So they made another surprise attack. This one is more successful than the last. As they manage to slash out the eyes. Effectively blinding it and knocking it down.

Jaune took this opportunity to come up with a plan. From what he gathers, the Grimm's body is tough and gains new limbs whenever its old ones are destroyed. His mind thinks back to when Ren and Noel attacked it the first and second time. The way it defended its face from the first assault then how it feels on the second. It was then an idea pops into his head. "I figured it out!"

"You found out how to kill it?" Ren asks.

Jaune nods "We just need to hit really, really hard!"

It took a sec but Ruby and Black caught on. "You want us to take out the limps." Ruby began.

"Then go after its weak point, the face." Black finished what Ruby had to say. Changing to Yang's Hunter outfit. Thanks to her powers can change outfits that fit the situation in battle. To her and others surprise the shield turned into Ember Celica. They remember leaving it in the hotel. But Black has to be careful as she has no Aura protection.

So Jaune plans accordingly. He hands Noel his sword back and said "Ruby, Ren, and Noel, you go after its limbs while Black and Nora charge up for their team attack."

Ruby took point and ran ahead with Ren and Noel behind her. Quickly loading an Ice Dust rounds fired at the Grimm's burning arm. She then made arm motions to Ren and Noel who knew what it meant. With a nod, Noel combines is swords to make a spear then throws it at the Grimm's frozen arm. The spear easily smashes through its arms. Ren follows up by slashing up the other arm. Since it's made out of a tree, his blades can cut through it. Using her speed, Ruby ran between its legs and slash at its ankles. The Grimm fell forewords.

During that attack, Nora and Black crisscross their weapons behind them. Since the upgrade. Nora can electricity charge her hammer, and since Black's sword is touching it the charge when to Black. Powering her up then it goes back to Nora and back again until both are emitting large pink and red sparks. This actually got Black's Aura back, but only temporary.

Once the Grimm fell the charged up girls. Nora smashed the ground below her to launch forward. Black did the same but fired a shot from Yang's gauntlet. Both smash and slashed its body apart. With nobody to attack with them, it tries to fly away, but the ghostly didn't get too far because Black fired a shot for Ember Celica. "Victory for Team JNNRRS!" Jaune shouted happily. He raised his first then lowers it. "You're on to something Ren, it doesn't sound that great anymore."

"Well, there are some people who call us, The RNNJRS." Noel chimes in.

"Okay, that sounds cool." Jaune said with a twinkle in his eye.

They return to town and the Mayor was very pleased with their efforts. "We truly can't thank you enough." he said smiling.

"Just doing our job, sir." Ruby said modestly.

"That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate." The Mayor said.

"Well, we are on our way to Mistral. You could always come along with us if you don't feel safe." Ruby suggested.

The Mayor chuckles "I take it you're not from these parts. Anima is a large continent. I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to Mistral. It may be safer in the Kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more."

"Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient." Red said

Team RNNJRS bows respectfully then makes their way to the blacksmith. It was then the Mayor saw the sword on Black's back and the shield on her arm. "That's Crimson Blitz and Night Lotus!" his outburst caused them to stop.

"You know this?" Black asks showing the Mayor the sword and shield.

He looks over them, nodding "Is your last name Farron by any chance?"

"It is. Why do you want to know?" Black asked.

"Only those with the blood of a Farron can pull Crimson Blitz out from the pedestal. When I saw your rose coloured hair, I didn't want to assume." the Mayor said. "It fills my heart with hope to know a member of Farron's Legion still lives." his eyes lit up as if he remembered something. "There is something I can give you for saving our Village."

The group follows the Mayor to the town hall. When they reached his room, he pressed a hidden switch on a wolf bust. Which made a wall turn revealing an old, brittle looking armour that was on a manikin in an airtight glass case. "This once belongs to the leader of the Legion. It's called Equilibrium." he said admiring it.

"Where did you get this?" Ren asks.

"When the leader fell in battle her armour was sent to this very village for safekeeping." the Mayor said.

"Why here and not at one of the Kingdoms? Is it safer there?" Nora asks.

"As you can see, time hasn't been kind to this armour. Just one touch, it will fall apart." he then let out a sigh "The fact it belongs to a Faunus decreased its value. Not even the White Fang wants this."

This surprise Team RNNJRS. "Why not? Isn't Farron's Legion super popular with the Faunus?" Ruby asks.

"Indeed they are, but not with the White Fang as the Legion has human in their ranks." the Mayor said sadly and looks at a hole in the stomach region of the breastplate. "They say because of that, the Legion fell."

Black walks up to the case and places her hand at the hole. Her eyes went to the symbol that was over the heart. It was odd seeing her symbol look broken and worn out. A faint light began to emanate from it. The sounds of a fierce battle reach her wolf ears followed by two voices.

"Why?! Why won't you made me your successor?! I have what it takes to lead the Legion!"

"No. You don't. It takes more than just charisma and strength to be a leader. I told you before."

Equilibrium began to glow very bright, causing everyone to cover their eyes and a voice spoke up, but this time, everybody heard it.

"You are my true successor."

Once the light fades everyone in the room was stun to see Black wear Equilibrium and it looks new. "Wow, it fits you like a glove." Nora said checking Blackout.

"It didn't restore me Aura." Black said looking for herself.

"Equilibrium may not look like it, but that armour is very sturdy." the Mayor said but Black looks unconvinced. She thinks back to the hole it once had. The Mayor noticed this and said "The one who struck down the leader used a special sword to pierced that armour." an idea sparks into his mind "Why don't start the Legion again."

"R-Really?" Black stammered.

"Of course! You have the weapons and armour of the previous leader. You even got her blessing." the Mayor said with joy. "At times like these, the return of Farron's Legion would bring hope back to the people."

Black looks back at her teammates who all nodded in approval. "We're in!" they all said at once.

"Guess that settles it." Black said with a smile. They bow to the Mayor one more time and made their way to the blacksmith. Along the way, a lot of people came up to them to show their gratitude. And when they saw Black in her new armour, cheered that the Legion has returned. They have a lot to live up to as Farron's Legion helped a lot of people. Slay many powerful Grimm and stopped countless villains.

Entering the blacksmith's shop, he had pieces of armour on the counter. "There you go, son. It's going to be heavier than what you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws." the Faunus blacksmith said, proud of his work.

"Wow. That-eh. I don't know what to say." Jaune said looking at the pieces of armour. It filled his heart with happiness. This is the first time he got something new. Most of the time its always hand me downs. Leftovers of things people don't want or need. He wished to see the look on his family's faces when they found out he's a member of Farron's Legion.

"Don't gotta say anything! Just put it on! I'll go get the rest." the Faunus blacksmith went to the back of the store to get a few things. Much like the others, he was happy to see Black in that armour.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Nora asks.

Jaune: "Oh, uh, right!" Jaune said jumping a bit. He takes off his breastplate and looks at it one more time. "Guess I was going to grow out of it eventually." he sighs.

"A sign of progress." Ren said trying to make his friend feel better.

"Progress." Jaune said with a smile. As he turns around, Black remembers what was underneath because there was that one time he need help with his armour. So changed to her BRS outfit with the jacket open. Ruby's eyes lit up and snuggles on her. Black's reaction was like the last time. She tried her best not to laugh. Ruby wonders what's so funny, but Black stops her from looking.

"Oh come on Summer, you saw this before." Jaune sighs.

"I still can't believe you have a Pumpkin Pete hoodie. Remind me what you did to get that?" Black asks while holding back a laugh.

"I send fifty boxes." Jaune said meekly.

It took awhile, but Noel recognized the hoodie "Hey Summer don't you have that same hoodie?"

"Yeah, but I only sent one box on a whim." Jaune's jaw hit the floor when Black said that. He worked so hard to get that hoodie, and Black get it so easily. Thankfully the blacksmith came back so Jaune can have to think of this anymore.

"Can't have a Huntsman without his weapon." he said placing Jaune's reforged sword on the countertop. "Made all the modifications you asked for." he then made the sheath fold into a shield. "That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely. Where'd you get it from?"

The camera pans to show the gold accents on the shield, the design on the bottom reminiscent of Pyrrha Nikos' circlet.

"From a friend." Jaune said looking at the bottom which looks like Pyrrha's circlet. "Is the other thing ready?"

"I was about to go get it." he returns to the back of the store.

"What other thing?" Black asks letting go of Ruby. Her question was quickly answered when the blacksmith returns and placed very familiar pieces of armour and weapons next to Jaune's.

Black's eyes widen "Jaune!? Is this!?"

"She was your shield sister right? I'm sure she would want you to have them." Jaune said with a small smile.

"I'll help you put them on." Nora offers.

"Alright, you and I will carry on her spirit." Black said to Jaune who nodes with determination.

Ruby, Ren, and Noel waits outside for awhile. Jaune was the first to come out wearing his new armour. Parts of the armour looks like Pyrrha's. "He cleans up alright, don't you think?" the blacksmith said.

"He certainly does." Ren said smiling.

Soon after, Nora arrived with Black who now wore a replica of Pyrrha's armour and weapons that was on her back. Tucked under her arms was Yang's clothes as she can only have three outfits at a time. She hands it to Ruby who hesitates for a bit then takes it, and puts it Black's backpack that she was holding for her.

"You look great." Jaune said placing a hand on Black's shoulder.

"Farron's Legion, let's move out!" Black said.

"Hope that put an end to Ren and Nora's argument on what we're called." Noel said.

"It doesn't matter what we're called. As long as we're together." everyone agrees with that Jaune said. As one, there's nothing they can't do.

"You kids sure you won't stick around? You've been really good to this town." the blacksmith asks.

Ruby shook her head "Sorry, but we've got another mission."

"Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what." Nora added pumping her fist.

"We've heard the next village over has a working Airship." Ren said

The blacksmith thinks on that Ren said for a bit "no way to know for sure. Scroll signals were weak enough out here back when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion Village in a while."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Rub said

The newly formed Farron's Legion waves to the blacksmith who waves back. As the left ran an innovatory check. When Nora thanked the Schnee Dust Company for the ammo, Ruby thinks back to the partner who she misses dearly. As well her other teammates. Even Yang. And wonders if they can be like how there were back then. To see Yang as a sister instead of a rival for Black's heart.

"Got the map?" Jaune asks.

"Ren's got it." Nora said pointing at him.

"No, I don't. You have it." Ren said pointing back.

"Wait, what?" Nora said baffled. She looked everywhere in her backpack but can't find it.

"Guys, please tell me you're joking." Jaune asks. Getting a little bit nervous. He then let out a sigh of relief when Noel is waving the map in his hands. "Noel, you're a lifesaver!"

"It's a good thing I was the tracker back at Summer's, Pyrrha's and my village." Noel informs.

Over at Atlas, Weiss was in her room with her two bodyguards Rock and Dead who had their arms behind them. All three of them watch airships fly by. The bodyguards want to take Weiss out of this prison, but they are just as trapped in here as her. They turn as a knock on the door. "Yes?" Weiss asks taking a sip of tea Dead Master made her.

Coming out of the door was a short butler named Klein "Pardon the interruption, Miss Schnee, but your father wishes to speak to you." he said in a polite manner.

"Thank you, Klein." Weiss said with a sigh. She gets up from her throne-like chair made her way to her father, with Rock and Dead following behind her. Ready to protect her from anyone who will do her harm.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: to clear up some confusion, Lightning will be called Black Rock Shooter, Black, or Summer.


End file.
